


Substitut

by Ambrena



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, Substitution, double from another dimension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fye couche avec le double d'une autre dimension de quelqu'un qu'il connaît.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink En Stock, prompt "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - Fye/au choix - substitut - Fye couche avec le double d'une autre dimension de quelqu'un qu'il connaît."
> 
> Tout appartient aux Clamp ; le double est un peu à moi, quand même.

Ce n’était pas Kurogane, Fye le savait. Pourtant, le brun lui avait souri – ce que le véritable ninja ne faisait jamais, bien évidemment – et avait semble très clairement intéressé par lui.

Alors, il avait faussé compagnie au reste du groupe et l’avait suivi.

Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne, et lui murmurait des mots doux, sans doute des mots d’amour. Hélas, séparé du Mokona, le magicien n’y comprenait rien. Il sentait tout de même la tendresse du ton général.

Étrangement, cette langue exotique ressemblait à celle que lui avait parlé Kurogane dans ce monde où ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls à seuls, ce japonais dont il ne maîtrisait que quelques termes.

Un pincement au cœur lui vint en se souvenant de ces moments-là. Isolés de tous, il aurait pu se passer tant de choses… Mais la seule fois où il s’était offert au ninja, ce dernier l’avait repoussé.

En guise de vengeance, il enserra plus fort encore la main qui lui avait été confiée.

Le jeune homme l’entraîna dans une maison traditionnelle, où il fallait se déchausser avant d’entrer. Aussitôt cette formalité accomplie, il se mit à l’embrasser fougueusement, puis à l’entraîner vers le futon de la chambre.

Ils se déshabillèrent fébrilement mais avec tendresse. C’était comme si leurs deux corps se reconnaissaient.

« Âme sœur », murmurait quelque chose en Fye. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, peu importe si le Kurogane qu’il connaissait l’ignorait. Celui-ci le savait.

Ce fut meilleur qu’avec le roi, dont il était la possession, l’esclave. C’était tendre, doux mais aussi extrêmement sensuel – pas juste un acte de possession et de violence, ce qu’il avait toujours connu.

Une fois la longue nuit passée, il pensa qu’il devrait s’en contenter. Car jamais le Kurogane qu’il connaissait ne lui accorderait de tels plaisirs. Et ils repartiraient dès que la plume de Sakura aurait été trouvée.

Il essuya d’un geste rageur les larmes qui s’étaient mises à couler sans prévenir sus ses joues pâles, embrassa une toute dernière fois son amant d’un soir qui s’était endormi, et partit.


End file.
